


Unknown Number

by creepy_shetan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Replying to a strange PHS text message is one thing. Why Vincent continued to do so that night is a mystery.(Originally posted 2016/9/27 as a fill for a prompt.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



21:38 | Unknown: Hey Vince! Where are you?

21:40 | Vincent: Yuffie? Did you get a new number?

21:41 | Unknown: Awww Vinny nooooo

21:41 | Unknown: Don't ever call me that

21:42 | Vincent: Who is this?

21:45 | Unknown: Someone who owes you a drink

21:47 | Vincent: Reno, how did you get this number?

21:48 | Reno: You remember! And that's not important

21:48 | Reno: Where are you?

21:49 | Vincent: Alone. Where are you?

21:50 | Reno: Where do you think? Tifa says hi

21:52 | Vincent: Did you copy my number from her PHS?

21:52 | Reno: Nope now get over here

21:54 | Vincent: I'm not in Edge.

21:55 | Reno: THEN GET HERE

21:55 | Vincent: Why?

21:57 | Reno: I owe you

21:57 | Reno: YES I DO

21:58 | Vincent: Okay. Why pay me back now, Reno?

22:01 | Reno: I want to see you

22:02 | Reno: Where are you?

22:06 | Reno: Vincent?

22:07 | Vincent: Tomorrow.

22:07 | Reno: What? You're in the future?

22:08 | Vincent: I'll be in Edge tomorrow. Will you?

22:08 | Reno: No joke? Yeah yes well I can be

22:09 | Vincent: Okay. Don't be hungover, drunk, or bleeding at 20:00.

22:09 | Reno: YES but awww Vince you hurt me

22:09 | Reno: I'm a professional yo

22:10 | Reno: And a gentleman

22:10 | Reno: I'll buy you that classy old stuff you like

22:10 | Reno: Not the crap Cloud drinks, that lightweight

22:11 | Vincent: Stop texting me, Reno.

22:12 | Vincent: And stop looking through Cloud's PHS while he's unconscious.

22:13 | Reno: Awww but it's his fault for leaving it there and oh so other times are okay right?

22:13 | Vincent: No.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Author's choice, any hero +(or/) any villain, they shouldn't even have this number.  
> The theme: Texts from right now (fills in the form of text responses)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636895.html?thread=86858719#t86858719).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I know what you're thinking. I thought it too, see? ➔ My original author's note: "What is this, self. Vincent wouldn't text anyone for 35 minutes. XD;; There's no way Reno's semi-mostly-drunk texts would be that coherent, either."


End file.
